


Just as useless as always

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren draws the similarities of how his mom and Hannes died





	Just as useless as always

**Author's Note:**

> Late aot week day 3 submission for moments, A03 was not letting me post for some weird reason

Blod splattered and rained from above. Tear drops flew like a bird before plummeting to the ground like rain. His mother drew breath no more. Eren Yeager, was now without a mother. He screamed and cried for Hannes to put him down, to go back, to stop it, but the coward never did. When he stopped, Hannes informed Eren he could not save Carla because he was a coward, but reminded Eren that he had been to weak to save his own mother.

" _Weak, worthless, pathetic, useless...."_ Those words rang through Eren's ears again as he watched the Smiling Titan, the same titan that ate his own mother, devoured Hannes. He collapsed to his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry Mr.....no...Uncle Hannes......I couldn't save you. And I'm sorry mom, your son is just as weak and useless as he has always been."


End file.
